True Love
by lovablemesweet16
Summary: Percy and Hermione. both mysterious in their own ways will their friendship will bloom into love or it will just be another broken heart? rate please and review also! thankyou :
1. Chapter 1

True Love

diclaimer: i do not own Percy Jackson Characters and Harry Potter

Chapter one: finding a broken heart

Percy Jackson

Annabeth and Percy are couples, but due to Athena. Annabeth' s Greek Goddess of a mother told her that Percy and her are not meant to be, So Annabeth broke up with Percy. Heart broken Percy decides to voyage in the sea and ocean since Zeus is still Mad at him for assuming that he stole his Lightning but of course we knew that it was Luke who stole the Lightning. In his trip Zeus played a prank on him since his father Greek God Poseidon have a special tournament with Greek God and Goddess Hermes and Aphrodite, Zeus Sent a tornado in Percy' s direction causing his yacht to sunk in the water and hit his head in one of the metals, because of that he was unconscious. The waves and the water recognized him as their prince flow him to the direction of the Black Lake of the Wizarding London direction and leap him to the shore of it. Lucky for him he was send to Hogwarts and a girl saw him and saved him from dying alone completely.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger<p>

Hermione is seating in her usual sanctuary besides the library. In Hogwarts Garden in her place she can view the whole Black lake, she smiled at the view and begun to pick up to read her all time favorite book Hogwarts: A history of Magic book 1, then she heard a loud splash of water curiously she mark her book and begun running towards the shore of the lake there she saw a young man in her age, wet and unconscious, being a kindhearted Gryffindor she is she examine the young man if he has blood or anything and checked his pulse " Oh thank Gods! He is alive!" she said and she shake his body to wake him up but no use so she do the last thing and important thing to give a first aid, she apply CPR him and it worked because he tried to move his body and his eyes fluttering revealing his sea green Eyes that was so mesmerizing. Hermione shake her head take off her clocked and put it to the man and pick his arm to carry him to the infirmary. And she felt _SPARK_?

Then she begun to wonder while they are walking good thing that students are in the great hall to eat lunch. How did he get in here the wizarding world when he is a muggle?

Then realization hits her… this mysterious young man had been able to wake up after drowning from a thousand feet water.. no he can be? Then yes…

"you are a-"

"Demigod, son of Poseidon Prince of the Sea"


	2. Chapter 2

True Love

Chapter two: The prince and the princess

Recap:

_Then she begun to wonder while they are walking good thing that students are in the great hall to eat lunch. How did he get in here the wizarding world when he is a muggle?_

_Then realization hits her… this mysterious young man had been able to wake up after drowning from a thousand feet water.. no he can be? Then yes…_

"_You are a-"_

"_Demigod, son of Poseidon Prince of the Sea"_

Hermione help Percy to walk to the infirmary and saw no one is there other than

Madam Pomfrey and the two of them, when the school mediwitch saw Percy she quickly help Hermione to put Percy to the hospital bed she examines him and make him drink a pepper potion for his fever to decrease.

Madam Pomfrey walks to Hermione and told her to walk with her in the headmaster's office. When they reach the gargoyle Madam Pomfrey whisper the password and the gargoyle move as stairs to reach the headmaster's office.

"Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore" Hermione and the mediwitch greeted the headmaster of Hogwarts

"hello to you two, Lemondrops?" Dumbledore but they just shook their heads as a no.

"Professor the reason that Ms Granger and I are here today because she found a Muggle boy unconscious in the shore of the dangerous Black Lake" Madam Pomfrey said

And Professor Dumbledore just stay calm hearing this and he turned to Hermione.

"I believe that Madam Pomfrey is wrong about that Sir, Because that boy is not ordinary he is a Demigod" she take a deep breath "like me" she said and Madam Pomfrey eyes widen and her jaw drop open as she realized that the Brightest Witch of the modern time is a half-blood. A half-human and a half-god

"Pomfrey you should close your mouth you might catch flies, Phoenia take this letter to Minerva and the other professors and Ms Granger I believe you should stay here and Lastly Pomfrey when the demigod boy wake up bring him up here to ask if how did he get here" professor Dumbledore said in cal voice but full of authority.

After a few minutes the Professors came to Dumbledore to hear of what news or announcement he will be declaring.

"Albus what is the reason of your sudden faculty meeting and why is Ms Granger is here?" Minerva McGonagall asked and the other professors nodded except for Severus Snape

"I summoned you all because I need you to not panic, I had already knew that you all have heard of a Muggle found unconscious in the shore of the Black lake" he started

"Yes Professor, but that doesn't answer the fact that Ms Granger is here and Mr Potter is not" said Snape smirking at Hermione

"Well that news of a certain male Muggle is not true but a boy being found is, however Ms Granger is here to tell us that our secret from muggles is safe" he said confusion is rising "but that doesn't answer us directly Albus said Minerva

Hermione lift up her head and stared at them "It means that the boy is not full Muggle because he is a half-blood. Half-human and half-god" shock was seen in their faces except for Professor Dumbledore and Hermione

"How do you know about this Ms Granger and WHY should we listen?" Snape said challenging her

"I am not being rude professor, but I am saying the truth because me, myself is a demigod, I Hermione Cassandra Jean Granger a witch demigod daughter of Greek God Zeus the God of all Greek Gods" she said proudly

"You Are a DEMIGOD Daughter OF ZEUS?" scream by all of her professors

"And I am Percy Jackson Demigod son of Greek God Poseidon" all of them jump to their chairs to see the Person that said his name is Percy. They saw a tall young man in dark hair, green eyed, fair skin and in Hermione's age the boy that said to be Poseidon the God of water's son. He smirked at their reaction and Hermione only smiled at him in return.


	3. Chapter 3

True Love

Chapter three: Entering Hogwarts

Recap:

_"I am not being rude professor, but I am saying the truth because me, myself is a demigod, I Hermione Cassandra Jean Granger a witch demigod daughter of Greek God Zeus the God of all Greek Gods" she said proudly_

_"You Are a DEMIGOD Daughter OF ZEUS?" scream by all of her professors_

_"And I am Percy Jackson Demigod son of Greek God Poseidon" all of them jump to their chairs to see the Person that said his name is Percy. They saw a tall young man in dark hair, green eyed, fair skin and in Hermione's age the boy that said to be Poseidon the God of water's son. He smirked at their reaction and Hermione only smiled at him in return._

"Mr Jackson, Pleasure to meet you" Dumbledore said and the other professors just composed themselves from the revelation of Hermione 'the Hogwarts resident know-it-all' and the young man named Percy.

Percy smiled and the female professors couldn't help smiling back, because he is just so charming. "The pleasure is mine sir, but may I ask of where am I?" Percy asked he was hell sure that this place is creepy yet full of magic.

Dumbledore smile and his eyes is shining "You are in Hogwarts Mr Jackson, and this place is a school of magic for wizards and witches, however, may I ask kindly young Mr Jackson of how did you get here? And why Ms Granger found you unconscious in the shore of the Black Lake?" Dumbledore ask Percy, and Percy look at Hermione,

'Wow, she's so beautiful more beautiful than Thalia is' he thought then said" First of its Percy sir, and Mr Dumbledore to answer your question, honestly how did I get here? I actually don't know sir, but I have a feeling that-"he look at Hermione"-your father played another prank on me. _Again_" he said snarling at his last word and Hermione just laughed

"Figures, so you are the demigod that Luke was talking about, the son of the God of water" she said and Percy look at her in full confusion "you knew Luke? Luke Castellan the demigod son of Hermes, Greek God of Thieves?" he asked her

And Hermione smiled and nodded "Of course I knew that brat, after all he is my younger brother by my mother" she said shaking her head. The professors except for Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall look at them back and forth. Dumbledore clear his throat

"So Percy, do you want to stay here for awhile?" he ask him

And McGonagall look at him as if he grown another head. Then she spoke "Are you sure Albus? He can't be here because he is not a wizard!" she said and Hermione felt insulted.

"he maybe not a wizard but he is magical, and Ms Granger here is not only a witch but a demigod also Minerva" he said trying to reason her

"but Albus! Ms Granger-is-is…URGGG nevermind that" she groan in defeat

"Okay professor maybe you have a point, but that doesn't mean that he will stay here long and resident here if he is not a student" Snape said smirking his Slytherin trait and Dumbledore became silent for a moment

"Percy, not that we don't want you here, but some professors didn't share a opinion with me so may I kindly ask if you could try to use Ms Granger's wand to see if you could do some magic with it?' he ask but it is sound like a order

"Oh it is fine wit me, if that settles all" he said calmly Hermione look at him in the eye and then she pulled out her wand and carefully handed it to him. And with a quick swish, the wand lighten and Percy's eyes shine brightly and Hermione couldn't help but grinned at him

"You were all saying?" Dumbledore challenge them. Then the professors shook their heads in no. then Dumbledore stood up.

"Oh well then Mr Percy Jackson, you will be sorting later tonight before dinner and Welcome to Hogwarts!" he said merrily


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews people.. sorry for this late update and being short but I promise that it will be longer nxt time and I will add some Harry portion in here hope you like it.

And by the way I hate to say this but I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND HARRY POTTER. THEY ARE ELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS but I do own some OC and the story…

True Love

Chapter three: Sorting

_Recap:_

"_You were all saying?" Dumbledore challenge them. Then the professors shook their heads in no. then Dumbledore stood up._

"_Oh well then Mr Percy Jackson, you will be sorting later tonight before dinner and Welcome to Hogwarts!" he said merrily _

Percy's POV

I am just passing in the corridors with the "Daughter of THE almighty Zeus" oh holy octopus of the sea, well I stared at her face she is really beautiful indeed but that is not the only reason why I am looking at her this was all because of her eyes. Her eyes held a full mystery, sadness, hurt and I don't know why but the way I feel now makes me want to hold her and comfort her. Geeeez I know I maybe sound so stupid because I just saw and knew her like 12 to 24 hours but I already have this feeling the want to protect her from the evilness of the world. Passing this nice looking castle corridors we met two guys and one girl the girl is pretty she is tall like 5'10 she is like Ashley Greene of twilight but with a green eyes and golden blonde hair, the guy with round eye glasses is surprisingly looks like me but his hair is so unruly but he is quite goodlooking and the last lad is a red hair well more like orange and have blue eyes the guys have a nice gym like body only the guy with a round glasses and thunder bolt scar is much taller and leaner like 6'2 and the red head is 6'ft.

"Hey Harry, Hart ,Ron this is Percy, Percy Jackson. Percy this is Harry Potter and his girlfriend Hartalline Hallmark and this is Ronald Weasley this three are my bestfriends" Hermione said

"Um hey! I am Percy and I'm just a transferee from Merlin Billiard Academy in NY nice to meet yah!" I said Prof Dumbledore told me to disguised myself because of the secrecy of my identity so is Hermione.

"Hey nice to meet you toon Guess I am happy to finally see newface here other than the firstyears" harry said while the four of them laughed and I smile

We made our way to the great hall to get my sorting Dumbledore announce it and the rugged looking Hat I sat on a massive stool and the hat talked to me:

'hmm…difficult…brilliant…hmm..but you are also cunning….but loyal…and brave..your heritage are like the daughter of Zeus….fitted… in any house.. a bipolar…I know where to put you….GRYFFINDOR!" and the Gryffindor house cheered and I saw Hermione she smirks and her hand were in a thumbs up position I am so going to look forward to protect her… and I promised to you that lord Zeus.


End file.
